Une fleur au milieu
by Demented Skylark
Summary: [OS, yaoi]Dans un monde futuriste dénué d’espoir, un jeune homme blond se prostitue pour survivre dans les basfonds de la cité. Mais la relation qu’il entretient avec son unique client estelle aussi simplement définie? Harry est un ange. Qu'est Draco?


_**Titre :**_ Une fleur au milieu…

_**Auteur:**_ Sky

_**bêta:**_ Na-chou

_**Disclaimer:**_ La saga Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K.Rowling et de ses ayants droit (pour les personnages principaux, le terme de "sang-mêlé" et quelques détails secondaires). Le terme "Assiah" provient du manga Angel Sanctuary de Kaori Yuki. L'organisation de l'univers m'appartient.

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

_**Warnings:**_ yaoi

_**Note:**_ Cet OS devait être assez sombre et contenir un lemon, je me demandais même dans quelle mesure les idées que j'avais pouvaient donner un PWP… et finalement, un scénario et de la psycho s'y sont tout de même infiltrés… beuh.

_**Rating:**_ T pour le lemon qui s'est retrouvé rendu à un lime… tout est assez soft.

_**Résumé:**_ Dans un monde futuriste dénué d'espoir, un jeune homme blond se prostitue pour survivre dans les bas-fonds de la cité. Mais la relation qu'il entretient avec son unique "client" est-elle aussi simplement définie? Harry est un ange et Draco… qu'est vraiment Draco ? Fic anti-cliché !

* * *

**Une fleur au milieu…**

« Laissez-moi juste fermer les yeux et me plonger dans cette noirceur qui ne m'a jamais fait autant de bien.

J'aime tellement retrouver ces instants qui ne pourront jamais être revécus.

Nos instants.

Nos joutes, nos luttes, nos cris.

Ceux que l'on ne peut pousser qu'à l'abri des bras d'un autre.

_"Alors le Sauveur, ça t'excite de baiser une pute, c'est ça qui te fait jouir ?"_

Ta voix rauque alors que tu m'insultes de toutes tes forces, pour me faire perdre le contrôle. De quoi ?

Et moi qui te rappelle avec mépris quelle est ta place.

Pourtant je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

Je sais.

Tu es un véritable prince des bas-fonds.

Une rose, même si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Tu es la plus belle et la plus blessante des fleurs.

Et tu m'appartiens.

"De quel droit tu me prends sans me demander mon avis ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois espèce d'ange déchu ? Tu n'es rien, rien !"

Tu aurais pu me repousser.

_Vraiment ?_

Bien sûr que tu aurais pu.

Tu aurais dû…

Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ? »

_« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé te faire… »_

¤¤¤

Assiah, la Terre, ou ce qu'il en reste. Les humains y ont toujours vécu, et ils l'ont modelée à leur image.

Partout, des blocs de bétons, plus ou moins teintés par les couleurs criardes des réclames.

Les gens de ce quartier n'ont de toute façon pas de quoi se payer les articles dont on vante les mérites.

Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir traverse les rues désertes dans les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Quelques fêtards un peu plus endurants que les autres pourraient remarquer la teinte métallique de ses yeux verts, qui ne semblent refléter aucune émotion.

Mais aucun fêtard ne s'attarde dans ce quartier. Non, ici tout le monde tente de garder la tête froide, à défaut d'autre chose.

L'homme stoppe devant un immeuble quelque peu moins délabré. Une porte s'entrebâille, avant de lui laisser le passage. C'est un habitué.

Il n'a pas même un regard pour le décor étrangement luxueux qui l'entoure à peine le seuil franchi.

« Où est-il ? »

Il n'a qu'une seule pensée en tête. Et ses yeux encore plus inexpressifs que d'habitude manquent de tétaniser la tenancière qui tire rapidement sur une cordelette. Il lui faut vite prévenir un de ses employés que son client est arrivé.

Mais elle n'a même pas besoin d'achever son geste. Une voix moqueuse vient de retentir en haut des escaliers.

« Et bien, quelle mauvaise surprise ! Ils ne te satisfont donc pas, les emplumés de ton petit monde parfait ? »

L'homme lève les yeux, et son regard semble enfin refléter quelque chose, même si l'éclair a été trop fugitif pour que ce soit certain.

Un jeune homme se tient debout sur le palier du dessus, nonchalamment accoudé à la rampe de bois ciré. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc dégouttent lentement sur sa poitrine à peine couverte par un peignoir gris lâchement attaché, et se collent à son cou gracile.

Un souvenir. Des paroles railleuses.

_« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Un angelot, ça alors ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un mettre les pieds dans un bordel d'Assiah. Que se passe-t-il ? Les monuments de puretés qui se sont auto attribués le paradis seraient-ils de mauvais coups ? »_

L'homme s'avance vers le bas de l'escalier sans lâcher des yeux le blond. Devant son manque de réaction, la colère crispe les traits de celui-ci, ses lèvres se retroussent sur un rictus de dégoût, laissant apparaître deux minuscules crocs acérés.

_L'ange se tient debout dans le hall du bordel. Autour de lui, des personnes vont, viennent, discutent ou semblent attendre quelque chose. Lui est perdu, il ne sait plus très bien pourquoi il est venu, si ce n'est que ses instincts le lui réclamaient. Depuis la grande bataille contre les enfers, le bri de son sceau l'a rendu à une partie de sa nature humaine et animale._

_Brusquement, le silence se fait. _

Les deux hommes sont maintenant face-à-face, et la tension est presque palpable. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent briser le contact visuel le premier. Dans cette sorte de rivalité qui les lie, le moindre signe de faiblesse est proscrit.

L'homme en noir tend brusquement la main pour cueillir une gouttelette d'eau le long de la mâchoire du blond. Immédiatement, celui-ci tourne la tête pour éviter ce contact, mais de longs doigts froids se nouent déjà à ses cheveux pour maintenir son visage en place. Une bouche se pose sur la sienne, brûlante, avide.

Il tente encore une fois de repousser l'homme en face de lui, mais sa force n'est rien comparée à celle de celui que les anges ont rebaptisé le _Sauveur_.

Sauf que le Sauveur a besoin d'être sauvé à son tour.

Cela, Draco, car c'est son nom, en est certain à cet instant, alors que ses bras retombent lâchement le long de son corps, le haut du kimono commençant déjà à glisser sur sa peau humide.

L'odeur de sang est trop entêtante.

« Tu… sens… Tu sens le sang, Harry ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Non. »

Aujourd'hui, le blond ne contrôlera pas. Il sait maintenant reconnaître les signes. Aujourd'hui l'ange ne supportera pas la moindre rébellion. Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pas de peur, mais un mélange de sentiments trop flous pour être analysés.

Inquiétude ?

Amertume.

… _déception ?_

Il sent une main se refermer sur son poignet, et le tirer vers le couloir où se trouvent les chambres, ses frissons s'accentuent alors que le souvenir d'étreintes passées ranime déjà son désir.

Jamais personne ne l'avait touché comme l'ange aux cheveux bruns.

Ses mains, ses yeux qui s'éclairent sous l'extase, sa bouche qui semble effleurer et mordre en même temps.

_Alors que tous retiennent __leur souffle__, une apparition fait son entrée du haut de l'escalier, surplombant les hommes et femmes attroupés en contrebas. Un jeune homme à la beauté fragile, véritable poupée de porcelaine dont les yeux sont pourtant durs comme l'acier. _

L'homme en noir, entre dans la première chambre accessible, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. En un instant, le blond se retrouve debout dos au lit, tandis que l'ange consent enfin à lâcher son poignet qui est presque engourdi. Il tend la main pour le masser, et veut remonter les manches du vêtement qui a déjà presque entièrement glissé du haut de son corps.

La porte se scelle avec cette vibration caractéristique de la magie angélique. Draco réprime un frisson, ses crocs s'allongeant un peu plus.

_"J'ai dit à Aruwey que je ne voulais pas de toi ! Comment a-t-elle osé ?! Je refuse de coucher avec toi, tu entends ! Après toutes ces conneries que vous répandez depuis des décennies sur la pseudo-supériorité des anges, écoute-moi bien parce que c'est un sang-mêlé qui te dit d'aller te faire voir !"_

« Pourquoi as-tu pris une douche ? »

Surpris, le blond n'a pas le temps de comprendre le sens de la question avant que son peignoir ne se retrouve par terre. Il s'est juste senti comme frôlé par une brise estivale.

Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres, même si l'odeur de sang toujours aussi présente le maintient en alerte.

« Mais voyons, mon cher, tu sais bien quel est mon travail. Je ne peux pas oublier de me laver, tout de même… »

Les yeux verts, tout à l'heure si vides, flamboient à présent, ancrés dans deux gemmes grises.

Les deux hommes s'affrontent encore.

L'ange bouge le premier.

« Qu'est-ce que…- non ! »

En un instant, des chaînes se sont matérialisées autour des mains de Draco, impossibles à briser du fait des ondes angéliques qui les imprègnent. Dans un même mouvement, le brun l'a pris dans ses bras, collant son corps contre la nudité du blond. Enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Ça n'est pas vrai… ne me mens pas, je ne supporte pas que tu le fasses… »

Le murmure de l'ange est à peine audible, comme si les hurlements de la bataille dont il revient sans aucun doute étaient imprimés en lui au point de lui faire craindre de les réveiller. De toute façon, Draco doit déjà lutter pour ne pas se laisser aller et se raidir dans ses bras qui le maintiennent.

Il ne peut pas perdre la face devant lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'il sent des mains saisir ses hanches afin de le déposer sur le lit, il ne peut empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres. Aussitôt, comme une récompense, les lèvres de Harry reviennent se poser sur les siennes, avant de presque forcer le passage pour aller s'emparer de sa langue.

Et encore une fois, c'est un moment de plaisir presque pur, presque douloureux. La bouche du brun est si douce et décidée à la fois, comme si elle savait déjà qu'ici était sa place. La langue qui titille la sienne a quelque chose de désespéré, et il ne peut que tenter de l'apaiser, essayer de lutter contre cette sensation d'urgence qui semble dominer l'ange.

Le brun l'attire contre lui, et Draco peut voir qu'il ne s'est pas déshabillé.

Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Comme souvent, il a l'impression qu'il pourrait arriver à deviner le trouble qui l'agite, même s'il ignore d'où lui vient ce _pouvoir._

Il se laisse donc faire docilement lorsque l'ange le positionne sur ses genoux, et ne tente pas de cacher l'érection qui est déjà apparue entre ses cuisses fines. Il sursaute lorsque ses mains fraîches lui écartent les genoux, la chaleur s'étend sur ses joues et il se mort les lèvres.

La bouche du brun s'accélère, juste derrière son oreille, et son souffle a quelque chose d'hypnotique pour lui. Sa propre respiration se fait plus saccadée alors que tout son corps se tend dans l'attente… Une main vient brusquement titiller un de ses tétons, et il pousse un gémissement sans plus chercher à se retenir. Sans plus chercher à comprendre.

Maintenant commence un jeu auquel il n'a même pas conscience de jouer. Son corps répond à celui de l'autre, toutes questions oubliées. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il pensait l'instant précédent, il comprend juste que Harry a envie de voir son plaisir, alors il rejette la tête en arrière et gémit lorsque l'autre main de l'ange se pose sur son sexe.

Est-ce l'habitude de combler les désirs des autres ? Est-ce une certaine forme de don de soi ? Draco ne se débat pas, ne frémit que de plaisir lorsque les doigts commencent à masser doucement son sexe. Il oublie, volontairement ou non, que leur étreinte est faussée, que c'est lui qui devrait être en train de faire plaisir à l'ange, et que celui-ci a payé la patronne du bordel pour que Draco n'aie pas à coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Au lieu de l'emmener loin.

Il y a quelque chose d'égoïste chez le brun qui rend Draco fou de colère. Pourtant, il n'y a pas que ça.

Alors que les doigts forts le caressent encore et encore, lentement, puis plus durement, Draco laisse échapper des cris de plaisir, de désir insensé et incontrôlable. Ses mains liées le laissent à la merci de l'ange, et pourtant la seule chose que fait celui-ci est de lui faire ressentir ces douces caresses ; sur son sexe, son cou, sa poitrine, sa nuque qu'il mord parfois légèrement, comme pour lui imposer sa marque.

A cette pensée, l'esprit entier du demi-démon se rebelle, un cri de colère lui échappe, et il sait que Harry a compris. Ses mains délaissent leurs caresses pour s'enrouler autour de lui, fort. Il le retourne, le serre contre lui, ses yeux s'ancrant aux siens. Et Draco se sent basculer vers l'avant.

Maintenant le demi-démon surplombe l'ange. Ses prunelles grises peuvent s'abreuver des traits parfaits, cette perfection qui est le symbole des anges, leur fichue fierté. Mais Harry n'est pas comme ça. Non, le brun n'a jamais cherché à user de son charme ou de ses pouvoirs pour le _séduire_. Il ne l'a pas séduit. Il l'a pris. Sans violence et sans faux semblants.

Et Draco, même si à chaque fois il ne veut pas que cela arrive, ne regrette jamais. Est-ce vraiment si contradictoire ?

Sentir que quelqu'un vous désire, vous, au point de faire fi de toutes les hypocrisies habituelles, de tout cet assemblage de traditions qui nous étouffent depuis que l'Histoire a débuté.

C'est pour cela qu'il finit toujours par rendre les armes. Parce que ce n'est pas sur son corps que s'attache toujours le regard vert. Non, il s'ancre dans ses yeux, sur ses traits fins où la colère est à chaque fois présente.

"Draco…"

Un murmure. Et Draco gémit. Encore.

Le corps en dessous du sien est si chaud maintenant, toujours recouvert de cette tunique noire, de ce pantalon noir aussi qui révèle l'état douloureux de son désir.

Pourtant Harry ne fait pas un geste pour soulager cette douleur. Son attention est toute entière focalisée sur le métis, et sous ce regard scrutateur la chaleur qui prend possession de lui a quelque chose d'infiniment pur. Ce n'est pas de la honte, ce n'est pas la fierté d'être la cible d'une telle attention, non. C'est… la sensation d'être en vie, brûlante et sauvage. Le désir et le plaisir peuvent parait-il faire oublier à quelqu'un jusqu'à son identité, mais la sensation que le demi-démon ressent, à cet instant, c'est au contraire la conscience aigue de sa propre existence.

Les doigts reprennent leurs jeux sur le sexe du blond, qui se sent devenir de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus tremblant. Ses mains liées ne peuvent que s'attacher faiblement aux vêtements de l'ange, pour ne pas s'effondrer sur lui. Une bouche froide a pris possession de sa poitrine et lèche, suce, mord parfois la chair pâle. Les légers cris de Draco se font de plus en plus profonds, ses lèvres ne parviennent plus à contenir les mots qui se bousculent dans sa bouche.

"Ha, haA! Harry, ne… ah! Je vais… Je vais"

Et comme à chaque fois, un baiser vient boire l'ultime cri de jouissance du blond, tout comme les yeux verts s'abreuvent du plaisir qui explose dans ses prunelles.

Ils n'ont jamais atteint la libération sans se regarder dans les yeux. Parfois, la colère dominait les regards, parfois le plaisir ou une expression plus proche de l'accomplissement.

Aujourd'hui, Draco ne veut pas reconnaître ce que reflètent les yeux de l'ange.

Ce serait bien trop déroutant, n'est-ce pas ?

Un "client" n'est pas censé agir comme ça avec celui qu'il a payé.

Un ange ne devrait pas regarder ainsi un sang-mêlé.

_Harry_… _ne devrait pas aimer Draco._

_¤¤¤_

_« …te faire l'amour ? »_

* * *

Heu, bonjour ?

Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer à quel instant exactement je suis tombée dans la guimauve ? Nan mais passque ce truc devait être un PWP à la base, et virer à un affrontement des volontés avec tout le tralala !

Finalement, je suis contente de moi uniquement pour un point, c'est que je ne crois pas être tombée dans la plupart des lieux communs que l'on retrouve dans pas mal de fics (que j'ai lues et appréciées donc ne me tapez pas lol) comme le Harry-ange immaculé et le Draco-démon plein de luxure, ou le fait que le/la prostitué(e) tombe amoureux de son client, ou l'inverse (Roooooxaaaanne !!! aheum, pardon). Là, ils s'aiment, sisi, mais ils ne veulent pas l'admettre et ça n'est pas près de changer. Gniark !

Pour ceux qui se demandent, Draco n'est pas l'enfant d'un démon et une humaine. C'est un peu plus compliqué et je me réserve la possibilité d'écrire une suite à cet OS, qui deviendrait finalement le prologue d'une fic à chapitres. Mais comme j'ai pas mal de projets en cours, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, sauf peut-être si je vois que beaucoup de monde a aimé cet OS… Ouais, on peut toujours rêver.

Allez, je me sauve avant que la note de fin ne soit plus longue que la fic elle-même XD.

Enormes bisous,

Sky

_« Une fleur au milieu… » Commencé le mardi 26 décembre 2006 (première partie, POV de Harry) terminé le dimanche 22 juillet 2007 (deuxième partie fin)_


End file.
